


you've got mail - bughead edition

by jugheadsbeloved



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Multi, No smut whoops, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform, soft, you've got mail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsbeloved/pseuds/jugheadsbeloved
Summary: Betty Cooper is running a tight business that is threatened to be taken over by Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. While this is occurring, Betty and Jughead are sending each other emails and end up falling for each other, even though they are worst enemies."If I'm being honest, every day that I've woken up next to you, has been the best day of my life."





	you've got mail - bughead edition

“Veronica. I get that you want to set me up with someone, but I’m not interested! I’ve got a ton of work to do and plus I have that secret pen pal that I may or may not be into…” Veronica had been trying to set Betty up with someone for weeks, yet she always denied needing anyone. Betty’s recent obsession, other than watching The Office every night with a Pop’s milkshake, was writing to her new pen pal. “Oh, you mean that guy you email every now and again? He’s probably some 60-year-old pedo that is just trying to kidnap you. Also, how are you busy with work, you literally own a little newspaper business, how can it be _that_ difficult?” “Try saying that when East Coast News is taking all of your business. That Forsythe guy has been trying to buy up the Riverdale Register for years, which I would never sell. It’s a family business. That’s like if you didn’t have people killed for you.” Betty regretted the words as they fell out of her mouth. Veronica has never once wanted to follow in Hiram’s footsteps, even if everyone wanted her to. She’s always wanted to start her own fashion company, but never found the right time to do it, so she has just worked odd jobs here and there trying to get bearings for college if she ever wanted to go. “I mean, not that you have that done, I mean you probably could if you wanted to. Wait, I didn’t…” “Betty, shut up before I hit you. Anyways, I don’t care about what my father did… or is still doing. I haven’t talked to him in years. But, I have a date to catch. Are you sure you don’t want me to set you up with anyone?” “Yes V, I’m sure. Now go to your date.” Betty sighed as Veronica left the Register. Betty does want to date, but hasn’t found time or motivation. She does love Veronica though. They met in elementary school, with the addition of Kevin, their “best gay” as Veronica would say. All of their parents had previously been great friends in school and when they went to drop their kids off, then the kids met and became really close. They’ve all been best friends ever since.  
  
_To: jugheadsbeanie@gmail.com_  
_Subject: september 23, 2018_  
  
_Hey Jug. Had another awful day at work today. Still not going to tell you where I work because I still don’t know if you’re a 40-year-old trying to kidnap me or not. But, I will tell you that work has not been the best. There’s this guy from a business competing with me that’s still trying to buy up my place. It’s family owned though so I could never sell it, it just sucks that he’s trying to buy up my place. Anyways, on lighter news, I downloaded Tinder. No joke. I actually did it. I’m probably not going to use it though, I just wanna see the messages guys think are acceptable to send to women nowadays. I also have been obsessed with watching The Office, but you already knew that. Instead of spending all my time on Netflix watching The Office, I also decided to watch some new movies. I saw both of The Princess Diaries and To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before. Basic, I know, but they were really good I promise!! I have some meetings really early in the morning though, so I’m probably not going to watch anything tonight and that means I have to end this message here. Goodnight, Jug. Talk to you tomorrow._  
  
_Love, Elizabeth._  
_P.S. Did I ever tell you that you look like Cole Sprouse? Like the Cole Sprouse from Zack and Cody??_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this first chapter! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> also i have not watched this movie in a while so its going to be a little off lol but its ok <333  
> im starting school soon as well, so chapters will come out with a lot of time in between, i apologize!  
> follow me on instagram and twitter! @multijordan


End file.
